Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus capable of inputting characters by operating a soft keyboard displayed on a display and a method for controlling the display control apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Inputting characters using a software keyboard (hereinafter referred to as soft keyboard) has been widely performed as one of methods for inputting characters into an electronic apparatus which is not equipped with a keyboard as hardware. The method is the one that a soft keyboard is displayed on a display and a user selects and determines or touches a desired character key by a cursor to input a desired character.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-41822 discusses a method for inputting characters at the time of inputting a character title which is to be recorded on a moving image in a superimposition manner, in a video camera equipped with an eyepiece viewfinder (i.e., a look-into type finder). In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-41822, a photographer inputs a character string by selecting/determining, from among a plurality of character keys displayed on a display in the viewfinder, a desired character key using an operation switch.
In the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-41822, however, the photographer needs to select a desired character key using a cursor while looking into the viewfinder in a cramped posture.